


Honor Bound.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, Eventual James T. Kirk/Spock, Infant Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega James T. Kirk, Pregnant James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: ....Don't get annoyed at me..Blame it on the Quarantine..I have few ideas for stories and I lost my job and I'm about to be homeless.. So I'm writing what I can while I can to get the ideas out before I lose everything..Anyway.. This story is about Omega Jim and Sybok being madly in love and having a couple of kids and Jim getting pregnant again with twins this time and when Jim's about two months from being due to deliver their newest baby, Sybok dies.. Spock is Sybok's brother and is Honor Bound to take care of Jim and Sybok's children..
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, James T. Kirk/Sybok
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

..

..

When Jim was a young, star-eyed, Starfleet Cadet, he would find a nice sunwarmed spot on the edge of the fountain at the edge of Starfleet Headquarters and sit and study or read just for fun, kind of like that one princess from an old animated movie who sang about about a poor provincial town.. 

The fountain he always sat at was close to gardens and embassies so Jim would always catch glimpses of Diplomats from other Federation Planets coming and going, he figured it was good study to watch and learn so he could one day be good at Diplomacy, sometimes just seeing how the Diplomats carried themselves when they thought no one was looking was an education in and of itself. Jim didn't want to be a person who spoke kindly to someone's face and then spoke insults or aired grievances behind that same person's back which a lot of Diplomats did.. The lesson was to not be like them but instead be consistent and have integrity and don't talk behind people's backs. The good examples of Diplomats that he wanted to be like were the Vulcans. Jim saw lots of Vulcan Diplomats from his seat at the fountain.

Jim sat reading at his spot on the edge of the fountain, the time of year dictated which spots along the side had the warmest concrete and so sometimes Jim's spot changed based on that, but during the sunnier months Jim's spot on the fountain remained fairly consistent.

He had his nose stuck in a book, but his ears were open and he was taking in snipets of a Tellarite Diplomat making argument with one of the people who ran a vending cart on the campus, the lines between Starfleet Campus, Starfleet Headquarters and the sovereign grounds where the embassies all stood were blurred, it wasn't uncommon for Diplomats to talk to vendors that were technically on Campus Grounds.

Tellarites usually make their first communications to others through complaint, arguing and insults, but the poor sidewalk vendor who was just a first year cadet, didn't know that and the poor kid was ready to bust into tears because the Tellarite argued with literally everything the poor kid was saying.

Luckily Jim did know this.

So Jim closed his book and tucked it under his arm and walked over making a show of perusing the wares tge vendor was selling and then interjected himself into the conversation.

Jim was great at debating and arguing along with making insults and finding things to complain about and so he kept the Tellarite thoroughly engaged.

The only way to get a Tellarite to knock off their pompous jackassery is to argue, complain and insult back and win..

Which Jim did with ease, then he bought a scone and ice coffee from the vendor and told the kid that there'd be better business on the other side of the fountain closer to the main building at Starfleet Headquarters where hungry cadets and Starfleet Officers were always looking for something to eat or drink. It was also an intended snub at the Tellarite Diplomat.. Tellarites respect nothing more than to be trounced in an argument and then snubbed. And of course that meant the Tellarite was impressed and suddenly that meant that Jim was now the Tellarite's best friend on Earth because every day after that the Tellarite would come to make argument with him for a few minutes while Jim read or studied, the fact that Jim hardly ever looked up from his book while he made arguments back just made the Tellarite like him more. 

Jim later found out the Tellarite's name was Grem, as after a week of back and forth jackassery between the two of them, Germany, finally eased up and started to make normal, less assholey, type conversation with Jim, aside from the initial customary greetings with complain, insult, argue, of course.

Jim didn't mind the few minutes he spent in Grem's company every day, so long as he could keep from losing his place in his book or his study material.

It turned out that Grem wasn't a Diplomat, but instead was basically just an intern for a Diplomat, it explained why Grem always had free time to hang out with Jim...

Jim made the mistake of introducing Grem to his best friend Bones and like a match made in Heaven the two never stopped arguing, complaining and insulting back and forth at one another.. 

One day Jim was studying at his spot and figure cast a shadow, blocking the light he got from the sun and making the pages harder to read.

"Grem, you're in my light, you stupid pig face." Jim complained and insulted without looking up from his book as a way to greet his Tellarite friend.

"Oh my apologies. You didn't have to be so rude." A voice that definitely wasn't Grem's replied.

In his surprise Jim fell backwards into the fountain, thankfully he dropped the book first so it didn't get wet.. But Jim was soaked.

With a splutter, Jim stood up and wiped the water from his face, a hand reached out and helped him from the fountain.

"Oh my gosh.. I am so sorry.. I thought you were a Tellarite named Grem." Jim said with an embarrassed laugh and then he looked up and saw that the person was definitely not Grem nor was he a Tellarite.

"Oh my gosh.. You're Vulcan... I am really, really sorry." Jim said nervously as he pulled his hand free from the Vulcan's clasp because he knew what touching hands meant for Vulcans. "Honestly sir, you have my sincerest apologies."

The Vulcan looked.. Amused?.. 

Jim had never seen Vulcans be anything other than stoic, even in their happiness, Vulcans barely showed signs of emotions beyond a slight quick upwards of their lios but this Vulcan was smiling.. Actually smiling.

"No need to apologize, I happen to know Grem so I can understand why you'd call him a stupid pig face."

Jim actually spluttered out a laugh "I've never seen a Vulcan smile." Jim told the man.

Jim began having daily visits at his favored study area from both Grem and now also a Vulcan man named Sybok.

Together the three of them, well sometimes four of them whenever Jim's best friend Bones would join them, would sit eating food from vendor carts, reading books and studying or just hanging out and talking.

Sybok would sometimes ask Jim to dinner outside of their friend group 

It took a while for an oblivious Jim to realize that Sybok wanted to date him.. 

Grem had to leave because Tellarite interns rotated out every six months, so Jim, Bones and Sybok all gathered to give Grem a going away party. Of course they would all stay in touch..

But..

With Grem going away it made Jim afraid to start a romantic relationship with Sybok because Sybok might also have to leave one day and Jim already had feelings for Sybok and couldn't bear to take things further on my for Sybok to have to leave which Jim tentatively told Sybok, Jim had, had tears in his eyes as Sybok told him that he wouldn't have to and definitely wouldn't want to, leave.

So Jim said yes and he and Sybok began dating.

It was a whirlwind romance with Jim graduating and taking on a position as a Lieutenant on a small ship. Bones followed Jim out into the black as Jim's doctor and Sybok followed Jim out into the black as Jim's husband and Bondmate after Sybok and Jim eloped two days before Jim had to ship out and had already Bonded as Bond Mates without a ceremony the day before they eloped.

Jim worked Gamma Shift meaning he and Sybok slept days, spent a few hours each day enjoying recreational shipboard activities and a few hours making love each evening before Jim had to shower, get dressed and go to work.

They were out in the black for three months when Jim found out he was pregnant.

Sybok was overjoyed.

Jim's job wasn't hard or stressful so he worked all the way up until he was due to deliver, Bones of course was their doctor and the Godfather to the baby because he was Jim's and Sybok's best friend.

Jim gave birth to a girl that they named, T'Kin which is a Vulcan name that means Golden Lady, they named her that because she was born with Jim's blond hair.

Jim was like a star, bright and meant for space, of course he was brilliant and would be promoted and where Jim went, Bones, Sybok and T'Kin followed.

Sybok was more than happy to be a mostly stay at home parent for T'Kin despite it being a bit untraditional for Omegas to work, Sybok could work from home and he would never dream of keeping Jim from reaching new heights no matter what society thought was appropriate.

Bones was their family doctor, their best friend and their daughter's Godfather, so he wouldn't be removed from his place at their side despite the way people misconstrued Jim's friendship with the doctor.

Jim wound up promoted to be a Commander on a star base so Jim, Bones, Sybok and T'Kin all moved. 

Jim became pregnant again, T'Kin was only a year and three months old when she got a baby brother named Savel meaning Storm-Star, the baby boy also had his father's golden hair.

For seven years they all lived on the star base, Jim and Sybok and their happy little family and Leonard "Bones" McCoy their grumpy friend, neighbor and family doctor.

Sybok went into Pon Farr and Jim was there to ease Sybok's fires..

Of course Jim became pregnant again..

This time with twins..

Sybok was thrilled.. To have so many children is to be blessed as most Vulcans hardly ever have more than one child.

Jim had never met Sybok's family, although he heard plenty about them..

Sybok's father had shunned Sybok, exiled Sybok leaving Sybok with living at the embassy as his only option until Sybok had met Jim and Jim had opened the Universe to him... 

But when Jim was five months pregnant, a horrible tragedy occurred.

Vulcan was destroyed, decimating the Vulcan people and now there were only a few thousand Vulcans left in the entire Universe..

Therefore Sybok's father realized that he had made a mistake and the Vulcan Elder wished to make reparations to his oldest son..

Jim, Sybok, T'Kin, Savel and Bones journeyed to the planet that Vulcans now lived on.

Jim knew that Sybok has siblings which was rare for Vulcans since it was rare for Vulcans to have more than one child.. So Jim wouldn't be meeting just Sybok's father but Sybok's siblings and step-mother as well..


	2. Chapter 2

..

..

"Your dad and your brother are pretentious snobs." Jim whispered seethingly through his teeth as he and Sybok readied for bed..

Jim's first meeting with his Vulcan father-in-law and his Half-Vulcan brother-in-law had been frigid .. 

"Amanda's okay though.." Jim said thoughtfully, seeming a little calmer.. 

"My father and Spock just can't escape the way they force their logic to tie down and trample their emotions into submission. And their reaction to you has more to do with how much they dislike and disapprove of the fact that I'm still not the perfect picture of an emotion burying, logic worshipping, robot than it actually has to do with you, the fact that you're also not a logic worshipping wannabe robot just adds another layer of things they want to disapprove of me for.. Them meeting Leonard didn't help either." Sybok said with a laugh.

"At least they seemed to be more accepting of the kids.. I think I might have started gouging out eyes and ripping off ears if they had treated my babies poorly." Jim replied with a huff as he rubbed a hand over his extended stomach.. 

"Oh I'm pretty sure Leonard and I would be burying their bodies right now if they had been any sort of unkind to the kids." Sybok said with a grin "And then we'd have to find a way to talk Amanda out of two murder charges... Trust me.. She puts up with a lot of crap from those two but she wouldn't put up with that from anyone and they know it.."

"So they weren't assholes to the kids because they're afraid of Amanda?.. Got it.." Jim said angrily "I guess it's too much to ask your dad to at least pretend to like his own grandkids or to ask for your brother to act like he's at least happy to have a niece and nephew...."

"No.. Trust me if they were gonna be assholes fear of incurring my step-mother's wrath wouldn't have stopped them, they would have barreled on and put a foot in their mouth despite the consequences, no.. The reception the children got from Sarek and Spock was as close to happy as they ever get."

"Wow, your dad and brother really have some sticks up their asses, don't they?" Jim said with a chuckle.

"Whole trees." Sybok told him.

Jim laughed at that.

The couple climbed into bed and Sybok wrapped an arm around Jim's waist, caressing Jim's heavily pregnant stomach.

"I feel as big as a house." Jim grumped. "I'm twice as big as I was with the others at this point."

"You're carrying twins this time sweetheart." Sybok reminded him. "And you're beautiful.. Your body is one of the most beautiful and amazing things I've ever seen."

Jim sighed happily. "Your bod's pretty hot too." 

There was some kissing and canoodling and some carefully quiet making out that achieved mutual orgasms and then Jim fell asleep against Sybok's side with his head on Sybok's chest.

The next morning, Jim stormed away from breakfast with tears in his eyes and Sybok following right behind him..

"Is it too much to ask for them to at least try to like me?" Jim cried as he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. "They're so mean.. Talking like Humans are somehow inferior like I'm not sitting right there.. As if Amanda isn't sitting right there.. How has she not ripped their bangs off by now?!" 

Sybok cackled "I have no idea." he sat down next to Jim and hugged Jim close to his chest.

"I don't even want to meet your other sibling.. Spock's already horrible enough as it is on his own.. Our kids.. They're Half-Human and he insults.."

"So is Spock.." Sybok says gently..

"What?" Jim gasped.

"Spock is Half-Human.. Amanda is his actual mom.." Sybok replied.

"I thought.."

"That Spock had the same mother as I did and that Sarek married Amanda later and that Michael is hers?" 

"Well yeah.."

"No.. Michael is adopted.. She's fully Human."

"Then how could Sarek.. How could SPOCK insult Humans like that.. Talk about the entire Human Race like we're inferior when Sarek's WIFE is Human, one of his children is Human and his own son is Half-Human?!.. And our children Sybok?.. I take it as insult to OUR CHILDREN.. If Spock is just as Human as my children then he needs to keep his mouth shut before I knock him into next week!"

"Spock is.. Spock was bullied as a child due to his being mixed Race.. He was constantly cut down and insulted as inferior by his peers and by even adults when he was still very young... As a result he strived to be more Vulcan.."

"Being more or less Vulcan doesn't make anyone more or less superior.. If your brother or father believe differently then they're the ones with flawed logic."

"I know.. Remember.. I'm fully Vulcan and I was cast out for embracing emotion over logic. Their false sense of superiority doesn't lie in what race they are, it lies in how they think that not allowing emotions to rule them makes them superior.."

"That's some bullshit." Jim spat.

"Yes.. It is.." Sybok agreed.

There was a light knock on the door and then the door cracked open revealing Leonard McCoy "Hey.. Is Jim okay?"

"I'm fine Bones.. Just being hormonal and stupid.."

"Nope.." Bones said as he slipped into the room and closed the door.. "You were right.. I gave those pointy eared bastards a piece of my mind..."

"Oh boy... I bet that was well recieved." Jim said with a laugh.

Two young children came tumbling in as the door snicked opened .. "We weren't eavesdropping, daddy, I swear." T'Kin said innocently as she looked up at her fathers and godfather.

"Uh huh.." Jim replied "of course you weren't listening in on grown-up conversation.."

"We weren't!" Savel promised. "We just wanted to make sure daddy was okay!" 

"Oh sweetie.. Come here you two.." Jim opened his arms and the children ran into them hugging their father.

"Papa's father is mean!" T'Kin's muffled voice came from where her face was buried in Jim's chest.

"Yeah were does he get off..?" Savel started but Jim cut him off with "Now where'd you learn to talk like that?"

Bones put his hands behind his back and looked away innocently as Savel looked up at him..

"Really Bones?" Jim asked with a chuckle.

"Look.. I'm fine.. And tomorrow we meet your Papa's sister.. Maybe she'll be nicer...." Jim said softly to the kids.

"Daddy... I wanna go back home.." T'Kin whined "The food here is weird."

Jim chuckled at that.

"Some reconciliation this turned out to be." Sybok said with a sad huff as he sat down on the bed.

The kids transferred from hugging Jim to clamoring over to Sybok and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." Jim said soothingly as he rubbed a comforting hand up and down Sybok's back "I know you wanted this to work out but they're honestly not making much of an effort."

"I know.. I just want my father.. my brother .. to.. "

"Love you?.. Accept you?" Jim asked because Sybok was too choked up..

"No.. Love and accept you and our children.." 

Jim and the kids hugged Sybok even tighter and even Leonard flopped down on Sybok's other side and gave Sybok a hug of his own.

"Michael will be here tomorrow.. We'll stay long enough to visit with her for a little while and then we'll go home.." Sybok said with sadness in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked.

"Yeah.. They made my pregnant husband cry and upset my kids.. If I was a Pre-Reform Vulcan I would have already ripped their arms off and beat them to death with them by now.. Family or not.." 

The rest of that day was filled with tension.. Jim avoided Sarek and Spock as much as possible and kept his kids close.. He did hang out with Amanda a bit though.. She clearly loved the kids and she taught them how to make vegetarian friendly cookies and let them and Jim have the whole batch to themselves.

The next day dawned and after breakfast, Sybok's other sibling, Michael, finally arrived.

She was more stoic than even her father and Spock but at least she wasn't snide about the whole having better control over her emotions thing. Jim decided that Michael and Amanda were Sarek's and Spock's only saving grace.. He would maintain some kind of contact with Amanda and Michael but Sarek amd Sybok would be lucky to get even once a year holiday pictures of the kids..

As promised, Sybok was ready to leave after Jim and the children met Michael. 

Sarek, Amanda, Michael and Spock took Sybok, Jim, their children and their best friend to the shuttle station.. They all arrived at the Departure Gate, Amanda was hugging T'Kin and Savel goodbye beside the doors that lead to the boarding hall, Michael was at Amanda's side offering stoic Vulcan Salutes and the customary farewell "Live Long And Prosper." to Jim, Sybok and their little family.

Sarek and Spock as always weren't ones for words. 

But Sybok was all about hugs.. He hugged Amanda and Michael, who wasn't swayed one way or another from her stoic demeanor as she hugged Sybok back, Sybok wrapped his arms around Sarek who looked more put upon than outright annoyed and then Sybok stepped over and reached to embrace Spock..

Everything happened so quickly..

There was a loud terrible noise as a shuttle outside that had been in approach for landing hit wrong, bounced, hit wrong again and then suddenly went into a tailspin which made the shuttle hit a wing against the ground and sent the shuttle cartwheeling off of the runway and straight towards the terminal..

Sybok pushed Spock out of the way right as pieces of flaming shuttle debris flew through the window..

Spock and Sybok laid merely eighteen inches apart.. Jim and the children were wailing in agony as they rushed to Sybok's side..

Sybok's eyes stared up at his Bondmate vacant and unseeing as Jim cries and begged Sybok to please not leave them.. Even Sarek was clutching his head in agony.. 

Spock could feel the ripped familial bond where Sybok's place in his bonding center had once rested.. 

Sybok had saved Spock's life and now the blood staining Spock's robe was that of his brother..

His brother had saved his life..

Spock pressed his hand to Sybok's blood on his robe.. His hand came away green with his brother's blood..

Spock stared at the blood of his brother on his hand in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

..

..

In days of old, if a Vulcan warrior died saving another Vulcan warrior's life, the Vulcan that lived would be honor bound to take upon themselves the care of the Vulcan who died's Bondmate and any children they may have had.

As such the Bondmate and children of the Vulcan who died would become part of the Vulcan who lived's House. The Vulcan who lived would wait fourteen days to let the Bondmate and children bury their dead and grieve then take the Bondmate of the Vulcan who died as his Bondmate and the children would be his children. If the Vulcan that lived already had a Bondmate and children then the Bondmate of the Vulcan who died would become the Second or perhaps even third Bondmate of the Vulcan who lived and the children of the Vulcan who died would have shares of the inheritances of both the biological father that died and any inheritance left by the Vulcan who adopted them and the children and Bondmate would be of both Houses and of both Clans of both fathers and would have every benefit available from each.

It was a custom still to this time as in the destruction of Vulcan several Vulcan men had taken upon the care of the Bondmates and children of men or even Vulcan women who had saved their lives personally.

As was Custom.

The care of Sybok's Bondmate and Sybok's children became Spock's duty.

Though the Bondmate was not Vulcan and the children were not fully Vulcan it was Spock's duty to give them fourteen days to grieve then adopt the children as his own and take upon himself the Bondmate of the Vulcan who saved his life and create a Mating Bond with them. 

The reasons for this Custom?

Pon Farr. As a fully consummated Bonded Mate would indeed go through Pon Farr just as their Bonded had. Even Amanda went through Pon Farr though she was Human, she was a Vulcan's Bondmate and the Mating Bond was fully consummated. Amanda had went into a first Pon Farr after Sarek had died on an operating table during an open heart surgery and had been dead nearly ten minutes before being brought back to life, the Pon Farr had hit Amanda exactly fourteen days after Sarek had died and was brought back with modern medical technology and thus Sarek had been there to calm his wife's fires or else Amanda may have died if Sarek had truly died, stayed dead and no one had been there to intervene and take Amanda as a Bondmate to save her life.

This was the reason that Spock must take Sybok's Bondmate as his own as now Spock owed Sybok his life and for this Spock must now save the life of Sybok's Bondmate and the lives of the unborn twins in the belly of Sybok's Mate and as such he must adopt Sybok's children as his own and honor and keep them as his own for the rest of his days.

As was the custom.

But it was more than that.

Wasn't it?

The blonde man with azure eyes was a most appealing sight to behold and upon introduction he had felt irrational, illogical envy ignite inside him that his outcast brother had found such an intelligent, firey beauty and not him, that his outcast brother had lovely well behaved children and not him. He had kept his words sharp and barbed to keep the Human who was round and beautiful in his proof that he carried within him life and proof that Sybok's seed was virile, another thing for a sterile Half-Human Spock to be envious of, well away from him for he dared not come close to touching what he could not have. For Sybok's Bondmate was the sun and Spock was Icarus and his wings would melt and fall apart if he dared to get too near.

Now Sybok was dead. Dying while saving Spock's life.

And..

Spock felt guilty.

For he had coveted his brother's Bondmate and his brother's children.

And now...

They were his..

As was the custom..


End file.
